


無人島移居計畫

by xy700145



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 動森AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 天狼星掉到了一座島上，石內卜也是。噗浪：@wingswaltz
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	無人島移居計畫

無人島移居計畫

時至今日，天狼星布萊克仍未搞懂自己究竟落在了什麼地方，手拿鏟子的他恍惚地想，那日穿過帷幕之後，眼前有一對人立站著的浣熊接他到了一座荒島，又有另一隻年紀較長的浣熊引導地解釋無人島移居計畫之類的事情，當時的他只覺得腦中有轟隆隆的雜音，即使尚未釐清事態，沒多久他就揮動釣竿在河邊雙目無神地等魚上鉤。  
會說話的浣熊，天狼星盯著水面眼神放空渾渾噩噩地思索，開的什麼梅林玩笑啊。  
撇開所有一切荒謬的人事物不談，他隱約察覺自己恐怕已不在人間，點點慌亂在此時浮上心頭，他走得這麼突然，哈利會多難過？每當這時，愧疚就會在胃中翻攪，令他徒生懊惱。  
「值八千元的狼蛛，別跑！」天狼星的注意力瞬間被草地上長有絨毛的節肢生物吸引，揮舞捕蟲網蓋向狼蛛，彷彿將煩惱一併拋出。  
若要提到天狼星的優點，不得不提他的樂觀與堅韌，要不是如此，他也無法神智正常地走出阿茲卡班。  
然而說到他的缺點，就難以忽視其之莽撞與衝動。這一天，島上來了另一個人，扛著木材走在小徑上的天狼星遠遠瞧見模糊的人形背影，無法克制地覺得鼻酸。  
荒島上並非全然沒有居民，然而這些居民無一不是各種站立、會說話的動物，雖然皆會說話可進行溝通，他敢肯定這些多半不是人類，在天狼星心中，他一直是獨自一人住在荒島。  
扔下手裡的木頭，他拔腿快步朝人影的方向跑去，深怕這只是海市蜃樓的幻影。  
拜託是個人，奔跑的天狼星祈禱。人影逐漸清晰，他的腳步卻漸漸變慢，那身衣裝讓他聯想到了不太想見的某個人，臉上的笑容逐漸凝固。  
站在草原上的人似乎聽見了身後的聲響，飛快轉過身，看清來人長相的天狼星倏地停下腳步。  
「鼻涕卜，怎麼是你？」天狼星咬著牙根說，終於遇見人類的喜悅與兩者之間向來的互看不順眼使得他五味雜陳不知該擺出何種表情。  
賽佛勒斯石內卜從鼻間哼出一個輕蔑的鼻音，「布萊克，我一定是來到了地獄。」  
「你的大鼻子擋住了眼睛嗎？」天狼星惱怒地說，「地獄的景色沒這麼好。」  
「如果沒有你的話，風景還不錯。」石內卜用往常的譏諷低沉語氣說，而非動了怒拔高的聲調。  
眼前的人彷彿沒有與他對嗆的興致，天狼星也終於開始把事情先過一遍腦子，他意識到自己有更甚於吵嘴的事情該問，無論面前的人是誰，他都帶來了外界──或者該說是人間──的情報以及證實猜想的機會。  
「你死了？」天狼星用肯定的語氣發出疑問，對面的人給他一個明知故問的眼神，不屑回答過於白癡的問題。  
「這樣的話，我也死了。」天狼星語調低落，肩膀都垂了下來，掩耳盜鈴的時間結束了。  
「你早就死了。」石內卜譏諷地道，甚至有些幸災樂禍，「死法很有你的風格，愚蠢又不自知。」  
無暇回應他的挑釁，天狼星神色焦急地問，「那哈利呢，他沒事吧？」  
「他會沒事。」石內卜不愉地撇嘴，在他做了這麼多之後，他不接受那位黃金男孩死亡失敗的可能性。  
看見他的表情，天狼星嘆了口氣，「你也沒活到最後。」他下了結論，多希望石內卜帶來的是終局的結果。  
石內卜瞇起雙眼，懷疑這人故意抬槓，但他不想在情況未明之前動手，這個地方詭異得令他無法放下戒心。  
「這是哪裡？」石內卜的手往袍內暗袋搜找，未如期找到魔杖的他眉頭皺得更深，而他再不想承認，天狼星還是與他站在同一陣線，這不是內鬨的時候。  
「你猜。」天狼星好似心有成算地嘻皮笑臉，底氣不足的聲音卻出賣了他。  
「你不知道。」石內卜看向他的目光如同瞪視一個連基礎魔藥都會出錯的學生，「我以為死亡至少能讓你學到一點教訓。」不敢相信這可能是他在這座一無所知的荒島上唯一的合作對象。  
「那又怎麼樣！」天狼星惱羞地喊，「那隻浣熊沒跟你說過要開發荒島？」  
「說了，我不信。」石內卜的青筋氣得浮現在額頭，「來了這麼久，你什麼也沒打聽出來？」  
「我死了……多久？」天狼星猶疑地問。  
「兩年。」石內卜勉為其難地回答，時間的流速全然不是重點，但他忍住翻白眼的衝動想天狼星八成只知道一些細微末節。  
「不對，我才不過來了兩個月，」天狼星用腳撥了撥地上的草，裝作不經意地問，「你會留在這個島上嗎？」  
「根據那隻浣熊的說法，我沒有其他的選擇。」石內卜倒是想過拒絕，但那隻叫狸克的浣熊自說自話地就把他安置下來了。  
不自覺地鬆了口氣，天狼星這時才發現自己剛剛在擔心石內卜不會留在這裡，他其實不喜歡見不到人的感覺，那會令他想起阿茲卡班，充斥著無盡的絕望與悲傷。  
瞥見對面之人不自覺嶄露的笑意，石內卜氣悶地想，現在這算什麼？死也死得不得安息。

石內卜暗自決定要把自己的住所設置在離另一人最遠的角落，直到他發現天狼星的家就在島的正中央。

完


End file.
